Aktorka
by Yezabel
Summary: AU. Rogue jest aktorką, której motywacją jest udowodnienie swojej wartości pewnemu panu... Zawieszone do odwołania! Po więcej informacji kliknijcie na mój profil.
1. Chapter 1

**Aktorka **

A/N:

Rozdział 1

„Wojna jest największą sprawą państwa, podstawą życia i śmierci, Tao przetrwania lub zagłady. Trzeba ją uważnie rozważyć i przeanalizować."

Sun Tzu 

-Nie jesteś zainteresowana... Na miłość boską! Rough taka okazja się nie powtórzy!- Katherine Pryde spojrzała na swoją przyjaciółkę z niedowierzaniem. Anna Marie, bo tak naprawdę nazywała się zapytana westchnęła. Nie znosiła takich sytuacji.

-Uważam, że LeBeue Enterprises nie są najlepszym startem dla mnie. Po prostu.- Zaczęła nawijać koniec śnieżnobiałego pasma włosów na palec, co jak wiedziała doprowadzało brunetkę do szału.

-Nie rozumiem cię... Mamy możliwość wyboru, nikt nam nic nie narzuca... Czy może chodzi ci o tego właściciela? Nie jest może najprzyjemniejszym człowiekiem, ale jest wybitnym profesjonalistą. Nie możesz zaprzeczyć...

Kitti mówiła dalej w tym samym tonie nie zauważając grymasu Rough. Za co ta ostatnia była wdzięczna. Nerwowym ruchem wygładziła fałdę na jadeitowo- zielonej sukni. Jej myśli podążyły do tamtego dnia sprzed trzech lat. Nie pamiętała daty, ale wiedziała, że było to któreś przesłuchanie tego dnia.

Zwykle, gdy jej odmawiali po prosu mówili, że potrzebują kogoś innego do roli czy że zadzwonią. Tym razem jednak Wielki Pan Producent musiał mieć ostatnie słowo. Pamiętała łagodny tembr głosu i ostre słowa. Zastanawiała się do tej pory jak tak piękne opakowanie może skrywać taki wredny charakter. Przystojny do bólu zębów ( przez pewien czas pracował jako model) i elegancki w nonszalancki sposób był marzeniem każdej kobiety. Szybko się pozbyła złudzeń.

_**-Próbowałaś startować do podobnych ról wcześniej, prawda Amy?- Powstrzymała odruch zgrzytania zębami. Skupiła się na plakietce z napisem Remy LeBeue. -Będę szczery nigdy nie będziesz pierwszoplanowa i nie wiem czy to z braku talentu czy czegoś innego. Na dodatek ten akcent... Nie wspominając, że do musicalu potrzeba perfekcyjnego ciała.**_

_**Trzymała się prosto i nie opuściła głowy, gdy wychodziła pomimo łez grożących utratą samokontroli. Zdołała kiwnąć głowa ochroniarzowi, który tylko popatrzył na nią współczująco.**_

_**To ostatecznie przelało czarę goryczy. Wybiegła i dała upust łzom. Nie wiedziała ile tak biegła potrącają przechodniów na ulicach Nowego Jorku. Zatrzymała się dopiero w Central Parku. Biegacze mijali ją, gdy próbowała złapać oddech. I właśnie tam obiecała sobie, że Remy LeBeue będzie musiał ją docenić.**_

Następnego dnia wyjechała z Wielkiego Jabłka i wróciła do domu, aby ustalić plan działania. W końcu wybierała się na wojnę.

-Rough? Słyszysz mnie? –Dziewczyna otrząsnęła się z zamyślenia. Kitty Pryde była pierwszym i najważniejszy krokiem w jej karierze. Skończyła marketing i zgodziła się zostać jej agentką.

Znały się ze szkoły Xaviera, gdzie mieszkały w jednym pokoju. Pomimo różnic w charakterze Rough wiedziała, że Kitty w lot zrozumie, na jakiej karierze jej zależy, na co się zgodzi a na co nie. Oczywiście nie powiedziała jej o motywach. Nikt o nich nie wiedział. Zaśmiała się w duchu na ewentualne reakcje. Raven byłaby, co najmniej zaskoczona. W końcu wychowała ją, aby miała niezachwiane poczucie własnej wartości i nie przejmowała się takimi rzeczami jak opinia innych. Niestety jej wychowanie ledwo się mieściło w grafiku jej matki. Logan zaś... No cóż, czego można oczekiwać po facecie, który dowiedział się, że ma córkę po piętnastu latach? A jednak zaskoczył ich wszystkich, bo znalazła w nim przyjaciela i powiernika. Znała go i kochała. Gdyby dowiedział się, że ktoś ją dręczy, znalazłby go i przetrzepał mu mocno skórę.

Dziewczyna westchnęła. Obydwoje starali się ją chronić, ale teraz chciała prowadzić własne walki. Była tak blisko, Remy LeBeue musi ją docenić. Więc czego się bała? Że nie sprosta oczekiwaniom? „_Takie myśli niczego ci nie przyniosą! Nie po to nazywają cię Rough, abyś ulegała wpływom innych!"_ Wzięła głęboki wdech, aby uspokoić to rozdygotanie w środku powtarzając swoje przybrane imię jak mantrę.

Jej pełne czerwone usta rozciągnęły się w leniwy uśmiechu. Maleńka brunetka patrzyła na nią nieufnie.

-Nie spodoba mi się to, co za chwilę powiesz...

-Wręcz przeciwnie. Po zastanowieniu stwierdziłam, że masz rację, ale... Te warunki... Dociśnij ich trochę kotku, aby nas odpowiednio docenili.- Agentka odetchnęła z widoczną ulgą.

-Czyli chcesz te propozycję...

-Powiedz, że rozważamy propozycję Lenscherrów. To powinno ich odpowiednio ustawić.- Brunetka tylko pokiwała głową, bo w chwilę później musiała odebrać telefon, który brzęczał w jej torebce.Rough wróciła do powtarzania tekstu przed ostatnią sceną do serialu kostiumowego. Dzięki jej kreacji aktorskiej bił on rekordy popularności.

„_Dzięki kompletnej „debiutantce" i to z akcentem panie LeBeue!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

-Jak mogliśmy to przeoczyć? Cholera Remy. Cała kasa na czarną godzinę zniknęła, na dodatek kończymy emisję wiodącego serialu, a nie mamy kasy na następny!- Właściciel i dziedzic LeBeau Enterprises zdenerwowany chodził z miejsca na miejsce.Remy LeBeau przyglądał mu się bez słowa, rozciągnięty wygodnie na skórzanym fotelu. Rozumiał desperację brata. On miał rodzinę na utrzymaniu, a Remy "tylko" syna po rozwodzie z Belladonną Bordeux, największym błędem swojego życia.

-Uspokój się wybrniemy z tego tak jak zwykle...

-Potrzebujemy twarzy do filmu. Tym razem pełny metraż.- Młodszy mężczyzna, spojrzał na udręczonego Henriego. Nie uszła jego uwadze zmiana akcentu u brata. Zwykle był ledwo słyszalny, a teraz był tak silny że dla typowego Jankesa byłby niezrozumiały. Musiało być źle.

-Mam już jedną dziewczynę na oku. Dzięki nam wejdzie na salony i przyniesie zyski, abyśmy mogli wyjść na prostą.

-Remy. Nie mamy nic. Todd Tolansky wyczyścił nas do czysta, a nie wiem jak długo utrzymam banki z dala od całej sprawy.- Słyszał wkradającą się histerię. "Tylko tego nam brakuje... Załamanego Henriego." Pomyślał z niesmakiem. Liczył zyski i oszczędności z jego akcji na giełdzie. Ryzyko nigdy nie było większe, ale musieli spróbować.

Wbrew sobie poczuł przypływ adrenaliny. To był jego żywioł.

-Co za ironia, złodzieii okradł złodziej...-Henri mówił dalej ale Remy przerwał mu bezceremonialnie.

-Znajdę środki. Rozumiem że juz wypatrzyłeś gwiazdkę.

-Tak kojarzysz ten serial kostiumowy co zają drugie miejsce Billboardu...- Remy zagwizdał cicho.

-Namówiłeś Rogue?- Dziewczyna była pięknością, nie afiszowała sie z romansami i była niesamowicie popularna wśród młodzieży.Była idealna do ich celów. Zadzwonił telefon.

-Tak Ororo wpuść panią Pryde.- Po akcencie nie było ani śladu. Remy wycofał się bezszelestnie w cień poza zasięg wzroku agentki. Mężczyzna stwierdził że była ładną kobietą. Brązowe włosy miała związane zapinką w kształcie kota, która harmoniowała się z beżowym kostiumem. Niewysoka, ale proporcjonalnie zbudowana nosiła się z pewnością osoby czującej się swobodnie i na miejscu. Usiadła na wskazanym fotelu i uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie.

-Witam panie LeBeau. Rogue rozważyła propozycję wnikliwie, ale nadal nie są to warunki nas zadowalające.- Remy zmarszczył czoło. Zawsze aktorom zapewniali komfortowe warunki i dlatego cieszyli się bardzo dobrą renomą. On im je zapewniał od dziewięciu lat.

-Nie rozumiem, mogłaby pani przybliżyć które warunki konkretnie się wam nie podobają...- Gdy zaczęła wymieniać poczuł że ogarnia go irytacja. Henriego chyba też, bo przerwał kobiecie. W odpowiedzi uniosła tylko protekcjonalnie brew.

-Rozumiem, że możemy dojść do kompromisu...

-Pan chyba nie rozumie. To są kompromisowe warunki. Jeżeli sie panu nie podobają poszukamy gdzie indziej zrozumienia.- Kobieta zamilkła, aby mogli przetrawić tę informację.

Nie było tajemnicą, że inną kompanią która może zapewnić podobne warunki na Wschodnim Wybrzeżu była fillia Lensherrów.

Magnus Eric Lensherr był niekwestionowanym hegemonem w branży. LeBeau Enterprises mimo lepszej renomy nie mogli z nimi stawać do równej walki. Henri wetchną i skiną agentce.

-Dobrze zgadzam się. Jedynie honorarium i sposób jego wypłacania nie ulega zmianie.

-Dobrze mam tutaj niezbędne poprawki...- Umowa została podpisana i w końcu Katherine Pryde wyszła. Remy nieświadomie bawił się talią kart. Henri patrzył na niego ze zmarszczonym czołem.

-Mam nadzieję, że masz jakiegoś asa w rękawie braciszku.- Remy LeBeau uśmiechną się do niego olśniewająco i jednym ruchem schował karty.

-Ależ mój drogi zawsze mam ich kilka jak wiesz.

A/N: Dziękuję za komentarz: Grishnakowi, Varednie, Tabbci i Herszel. Jesteśce bardzo pomocni oby tak dalej;)) Obiecuję że następny rozdział będzie dłuższy. Naprawdę.

Ten przycisk mówi "wciśnij mnie"!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ja ciągle żyję!!! Nie spisujcie mnie na straty;) Następny rozdział po eee trzech miesiącach? A kto by tam się przejmował! Najważniejsze że jest ;P Dzięci za komentarze. Tabbcia, Herszel, gall anonim do którego nie miałam czasu odpisać i Vea... Smacznego!

**Rozdział 3**

Kitty Pryde czekała. Rzadko taka sytuacja ją spotykała, ponieważ jej czas był cenny. Pracowała w końcu dla najlepszych, planując kariery i dbając o ich rozwój.

Wiedziała, komu zawdzięczała swój status zawodowy. To, Rogue poleciła ją Emmie Frost, aby przyjęła ją na praktyki do agencji. Bez takiej rekomendacji prawdopodobnie byłaby gońcem w jednej z pomniejszych agencji, a tak dostała szansę i umiała ją wykorzystać. Brunetka uśmiechnęła się znad swojego wściekle różowego napoju. Rogue była najmniej kłopotliwą „podopieczną" Kitty, dlatego teraz spokojnie czekała.

Zrzuciła oficjalny kostium na rzecz wygodnych ciemnych dżinsów i białej koszulki z napisem Harajuku. Wiedziała, że wygląda na znacznie mniej niż swoje 23 lata, ale mało ją to obchodziło. Miała wolne i chciała pogadać z przyjaciółką.

Wróciła myślami do warunków kontraktu. Jako agentka uważała te warunki za zasłużone, choć wydumane. Osobiście uważała je coś za coś nienaturalnego dla Rogue. Wróciła myślami do tych dawnych czasów, kiedy się poznały w Instytucie Xaviera.

Na początku bała się dziewczyny. Ostra, wulgarna i agresywna siała postrach w Instytucie. Trzymała się sama a Kitty nie była na tyle odważna, aby przekroczyć tę granicę. Gdy znalazła się w tarapatach a „przyjaciółki" ją zostawiły to, Rogue jej pomogła. Od tej pory trzymała się jej jak rzep psiego ogona ku utrapieniu samej „ratowniczki". Mogła powiedzieć o sobie jej „prawdziwa przyjaciółka", dlatego te konkretne warunki tak ją ciekawiły.

Wszyscy wiedzieli, co było hobby Katherine Pryde. Plotkowanie. Dlatego czekała cierpliwie na swoją gwiazdę. Dzwonek wejściowy nad drzwiami zadzwonił ogłaszając wejście klienta.

Anna Maria Darkholme zmieniła się przez lata. Znikną ciężki gotycki makijaż i strój na rzecz bardziej kobiecych ubrań. Kitty zmarszczyła się na widok szarych znoszonych dresów. „Muszę powiedzieć jej żeby przestała naśladować Evena. Może i na facecie wyglądają takie ciuchy dobrze, ale Rogue... Ech", Co nie zmieniało faktu, że nosiła je z pewnością modelki na wybiegu.

Kitty nie wiedziała, jakim sposobem ona to robiła, ale zawsze przyciągała wzrok. Może to była kwestia tych białych pasm w burzy kasztanowych loków? A może z determinacji, która emanowała z każdego jej kroku? Emma Frost jej mentorka zawsze kazała patrzeć w oczy, bo tam znajdują się odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania. A dziewczyna wiedziała, co tam znajdzie. Pasję.

Aktorstwo było jedynym wyborem Anny po ukończeniu liceum. Wszyscy jej to odradzali, ze względu na stres i według nich niedostateczne warunki fizyczne. Kitty, gdy o tym się dowiedziała również była sceptyczna, ale zachęcała Rogue. Jednakże po ukończeniu szkoły brakowało jej tego czegoś, co pomogłoby się jej przebić. Dopiero trzy lata temu Anna wróciła do Coldcourt z nowym nastawieniem i ta determinacją, która była teraz nierozerwalnie związana z jej osobą jako aktorki.

-Przepraszam, że musiałaś czekać, ale nie mogłam sobie odmówić kilku rund Evanem i Roberto.- Rogue usiadła na stołku koło agentki zamawiając sałatkę. Jaskrawo zielona torba wylądowała pod stolikiem.

-Uważaj, bo będziesz bardziej umięśniona niż twój partner.- Rogue prychnęła. Nigdy się nie odchudzała. Przynajmniej przed nikim się nie przyznawała. Po prostu uważała, na co je. Dzięki treningom karate i capoeiry nie musiała sobie dużo odmawiać, ale przy jej apetycie na białko we wszelkich postaciach miała ładnie zaznaczone mięśnie na brzuchu i ramionach. Podliczyła, że przez ostatnie trzy miesiące nie byłoby dnia, w którym nie ćwiczyłaby capoeiry albo karate dodatkowo oprócz biegania. Na dodatek przez ostatnie dziesięć dni treningi wydłużyły się o godzinę lub dwie.

-No, co ty. Nie grozi mi to. Długo czekałaś?- Nie podobały jej się te myśli.

-Nie. Miałam czas pobyć sama ze sobą. Wyjdzie mi to na zdrowie. No to, o co chodzi Rogue?- Ruda spojrzała na nią bez zrozumienia. Agentka uśmiechała się bardzo przypominając kota, który opił się śmietanki.

-Nie wmówisz mi, że nabrałaś manier diwy. Coś się za tym kryje.-Rogue zamrugała tylko popijając wodę.

-Kitty...

-Nigdy się nie dowiedziałam, co się stało te trzy lata temu... Dlaczego wróciłaś na południe? Podjęłaś sporo trudnych decyzji. Wyszło ci to na dobre, zaszłaś bardzo daleko... Nie zmienia to mojej ciekawości... Gdybyś kiedyś się zdecydowała się komukolwiek o tym opowiedzieć to wiesz, że zawsze tu będę.

-Kit... Dzięki po prostu nie jestem gotowa.- Dziewczyna skinęła i zmieniła temat. Rozmawiały aż podeszła do nich kelnerka z jedzeniem. Rogue rzuciła na nią okiem a ta się zaczerwieniła.

-Ja... Bardzo przepraszam, ale pani jest Rogue prawda? Mogłabym prosić o autograf?- Aktorka uśmiechnęła się do nadal spłonionej dziewczyny.

-Jasne, dla kogo ma on być?

-Dla Amary.- Dziewczyna oddała trochę niepewnie uśmiech. Aktorka podpisała się i oddała dziewczynie notatnik. Ta tylko uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej i zniknęła za kontuarem.

-O, czym mówiłyśmy? A, miałam się zapytać, co u ciebie i Lancea.

-Rozstaliśmy się. Awansował i ciągle nalegał na przeprowadzkę do LA, ale ja... Cóż nie chcę opuszczać Nowego Yorku. Pokłóciliśmy się o to i się rozpadło.-Maleńka brunetka wzruszyła ramionami prawie obojętnie. Rogue stwierdziła, że gdyby nie załzawione oczy to prawie by jej uwierzyła. Westchnęła ściskając rękę młodszej dziewczyny. Wiedziała, co przeżywa. Jak wróciła do Coldcourt przed trzema laty, nie przewidziała, że straci tak wiele z powodu swojej decyzji.

_**Dziewczyna wysiadła z autobusu i naciągnęła kaptur głębiej na oczy w nieudanej próbie ochronienia się przed deszczem. Czekała już na nią ślepa brązowowłosa kobieta z psem przewodnikiem. Dziewczyna bez słowa podeszła i uściskała kobietę, która była dla niej jak druga matka.**_

_**-Witaj w domu Anno. Raven dzwoniła, że przyjedzie o dziesiątej. Logan też ma być. Chciałaś abyśmy ci pomogli, więc jesteśmy.- Dziewczyna oderwała się od kobiety.**_

_**-Irene. Zaniosę tylko rzeczy i biegnę do Codyego. Wrócę przed ósmą.- Na twarzy kobiety odbiło się zmieszanie.**_

_**-Anno naprawdę uważasz to za konieczne?**_

_**-Oczywiście. Muszę w pierwszej kolejności odwiedzić swojego chłopaka.- Doszły do jednopiętrowego drewnianego domu. Dziewczyna wrzuciła torby do przedpokoju i z głośnym pożegnaniem wybiegła na deszcz.**_

_**Ścieżkami wydeptanymi na przestrzeni lat dotarła jak zwykle do dziury w płocie do posesji rodziców Cobyego. Zadzwoniła ociekając wodą na werandzie do drzwi prawie identycznych jak u niej w domu. Otworzyła jej szczupła blondynka o intensywnie niebieskich oczach. Anna znała całą rodzinę Codyego, a tę dziewczynę widziała po raz pierwszy.**_

_**-Tak słucham?- Gdzieś na dnie żołądka zaczęła się jej tworzyć bryła lodu.**_

_**-Zastałam Codyego?- Zza dziewczyny wyszedł przystojny chłopak o szopie słomiano blond włosów.**_

_**-Shana, kto?..- Cody zbladł, a później zacisną usta i przepchną się przed dziewczynę, która bez słowa wróciła do środka. Anna zauważyła zaciśnięte usta blondynki i zwężone w złości usta.**_

_**-Chcę odpowiedzi, po tym jak z nią skończysz.- Szept był na tyle głośny, aby Anna to usłyszała. Gdy drzwi się zamknęły Anna uśmiechała się.**_

_**-Miło widzieć swojego chłopaka w miłym towarzystwie. Widzę, że nie marnujesz czasu. Długo to trwało za moimi plecami?- Zmieszał się, ale później na jego twarz powrócił twardy wyraz.**_

_**-Nie odpowiadałem na twoje telefony od dwóch tygodni...**_

_**-Rozmawiamy zwykle raz na tydzień, więc założyłam, że trafiłam na złe momenty. Po przesłuchaniach byłam tak zmęczona, że zasypiałam na stojąco i nie byłam w stanie czekać...**_

**_-Anno nie mam zamiaru tego przeciągać. Ty mi mówisz o czekaniu?! Czekam aż raczysz zadzwonić, widuję cię raz na miesiąc. Czekałem aż otrząśniesz się z tej mrzonki, bo się do tego nie nadajesz. Aż zrozumiesz, że twoje miejsce jest tu w Coldcourt._**

_**-O, czym ty mówisz?! To moje marzenie. Tworzę sztukę...- Wiedziała, że ponosi ją, bo zaczęła krzyczeć jak on. Wydawał się zraniony, gdy opowiadał dalej.**_

_**-Myślisz, że było mi łatwo przełknąć to, że prawie naga jak jakaś striptizerka biegasz po scenie? Sąsiedzi byli bardzo mili pokazując mi nagranie z jednego z występów.**_

_**-„Ptaki" Arystofanesa to sztuka z antycznej Grecji... Mieliśmy stroje z epoki. Tuńki.- Słowa wydobywały się zza zaciśniętych zębów. „Jak może nie rozumieć tego, co robię? Przecież nie ja sypiam z kimś na boku!" Spojrzała na niego i nie poznawała zezłoszczonego mężczyzny, jakim się stał.**_

_**-Rozumiem. Nic tu po mnie w takim razie.- Odeszła równym marszowym krokiem poza posesję, a później, gdy nikt nie mógł jej zobaczyć biegła przed siebie. Znowu uciekała przez mężczyznę.**_

Wróciła myślami do teraźniejszości i uśmiechnęła się do swojej dzielnej przyjaciółki. Kitty pozbierała się, ale oczy nadal pozostały podejrzanie lśniące.

-Widocznie nie umiał docenić tego, co miał w ręku. Jego strata. Nie masz, co się przejmować dupkiem. A jak ci się współpracuje z Emmą? Mam nadzieję, że lepiej niż ostatnio...- Dziewczyna zachichotała cicho odzyskując dobry humor.

-Emma uszanowała moją pruderyjność i zakłada bluzki z mniejszym dekoltem. Spódniczka niestety nie podlegała dyskusji.

-Starej kocicy już nic nie zmieni.- Agentka spojrzała na nią z udanym oburzeniem.

-Jak możesz mówić tak o swojej przyjaciółce. Nie poznaję cię.- Aktorka spojrzała na nią cynicznie. Mimo kilku lat w branży Kitty nadal pewnych rzeczy nie rozumiała.

-Nie łudź się, że Emma będzie ci pomagać, gdy nadejdą kłopoty. Gdy przestaniesz przynosić dochody to odsprzeda cię zanim się zorientujesz.- Popijały swoje napoje w miłym milczeniu. Rogue patrzyła na zegarek. Miała nie więcej niż 45 minut, a spóźniał się.

Kitty zabrzęczał telefon. Z westchnieniem odebrała.

-Rogue muszę lecieć. Spotkamy się jutro w agencji ok.? Lecę! Pa Pa.- I już jej nie było. Aktorka uśmiechnęła się. "Czasami się zastanawiam czy ona nie jest duchem. Raz jest, a za chwilę jej nie ma." Spojrzała zirytowana na zegarek. „ Już ja mu pokażę. Dżentelmen od siedmiu boleści!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Wiem że moje wypociny czyta więcej niż cztery osoby. Dlatego gorąco zachęcam was abyście poświęcili mojemu opowiadaniu o 15 sekund więcej czasu i zostawili chociaż "cześć". Nie musi być podpisane.

Acha... Tabbcia...Słońce ty moje... Nie wiem jak się tę cholerną mieścinę pisze więc jak wiesz to daj mi znać. (Oczywiście jak wiedzą też inni to zachęcam do poprawiania mnie, nie mam nic przeciwko :)

Pozdawiam Yezabel


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Grr, grrr ffnet nie pozwalał mi przez dwa tygodnie zamieszczać rozdziału wkurzyłam się. No, ale teraz jest w porządku :D Smacznego!

**Rozdział 4**

Miała nie więcej niż 45 minut, a się spóźniał. Była tak pogrążona w myślach, że gdy ktoś ją złapał za ramię podskoczyła jak oparzona.

-Gdzie twoja garda dzieciaku? Wszystko, czego cię nauczyłem poszło w las.- Bez słowa odwróciła się i uściskała niskiego mężczyznę. Mimo różnicy dziesięciu centymetrów zawsze się czuła jak mała dziewczynka w jego ramionach. Ramionach ojca.

-Miałeś szczęście właśnie myślałam o pewnym spóźnialskim Kanadyjczyku.- Mężczyzna prychną i rozsiadł się wygodnie w opuszczonym przez Kitty krześle. Przyglądała mu się spod oka. Czarna koszula i granatowe dżinsy leżały jak druga skóra na umięśnionym ciele mężczyzny. Według niej nie postarzał się nawet o dzień.

-I, co zadowolona? Nadal się trzymam, choć twoja matka wolałaby stwierdzić coś odwrotnego.- Roześmiała się i przyszła Amara, aby przyjąć zamówienie. Dziewczyna wydawała się przerażona, że musi go obsłużyć. Rogue próbowała ukryć uśmiech. Nie wiedziała, na czym ten fenomen polegał. James Logan Howlett bywał szorstki i opryskliwy, ale nigdy niebezpieczny. Lubił walczyć, to prawda. To można było wyczytać z twarzy. Nos był kilkukrotnie złamany, a szczękę i brwi zdobiło kilka blizn. Były to pozostałości po walkach za pieniądze, w których brał udział przez szereg lat.

Złożył zamówienie i wrócili do rozmowy.

-Co słychać u ciebie? Nie odzywałeś się od dwóch tygodni i myślałam, że znowu jesteś w Kanadzie.- Kelnerka przyniosła zamówione mięso dla mężczyzny i dziewczyna usłyszała jak burczy jej w brzuchu. Logan widocznie też.

-Znowu jesteś na diecie?- Właśnie takich momentów nie lubiła. Takiego usmażonego w panierce, chrupkiego mięska nie jadła od trzech lat. Może i była znad Missisipi, ale nawet jej przejadły się kurczaki.

-Logan, jestem na diecie od trzech lat. Jutro po przesłuchaniach jak dopadnę do lodówki to nic się nie uchowa.- Przełknęła ślinę i z trudem oderwała wzrok od jego talerza. Mężczyzna zrozumiał, bo nim skończyła swój beztłuszczowy jogurt mięso było wspomnieniem.

Następne minuty upłynęły na wymienianiu plotek o znajomych z Instytutu Xaviera gdzie Logan również pracował. Dziewczyna zmieniła temat.

-To, co teraz zamierzasz robić?

-Mam zamiar otworzyć agencję detektywistyczną. Dlatego tak długo się nie odzywałem. Kupa papierkowej roboty, a urzędasy tego nie ułatwiają... A gdzie teraz cię zobaczę? Serial się skończył i co dalej?

-Jutro mam przesłuchania, u Lensherrów i Le Beau.- Twarz mężczyzny zmroczniała i przebierał palcami po blacie stołu.

-Powiem ci tylko jedno maleńka. Za każdą fortuna kryje się przestępstwo. O Czerwonym Ericku słyszałem jeszcze jak walczyłem w klatkach. Gdy rozwinął działalność legalną wycofał się z półświatka, ale nadal ma tam posłuch.

-Logan doceniam te informacje, ale ja jestem tylko aktorką.

Mężczyzna kontynuował nie zrażony.

-To, że się pozbył własnej córki, gdy chciała udziałów w imperium to nie jest plotka. Spędziła kilka lat w zakładzie psychiatrycznym...- Rogue milczała i skinęła głową, aby kontynuował.

-A Le Beau to bardzo bogaci bracia z południa. Zaczęli działalność jakieś 10 lat temu i funkcjonują do tej pory. Jeżeli mieli jakąś przeszłość, a wiem, że znalazłbym coś gdybym powęszył, to z wpływów zrezygnowali. Płacą podatki i zapracowali na dobrą opinię.- Uniosła brew i na jej ustach pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Mężczyzna odwrócił wzrok.

-Wdrażam się do nowego zajęcia.- Patrzyła na niego sceptycznie, ręce założone na piersi.

-Raven ci powiedziała.

-Po prostu martwi się o ciebie. Zresztą ja też dzieciaku.- Jego szare oczy były śmiertelnie poważne. Westchnęła. Jak miała mu powiedzieć, że umie zadbać o własne interesy?

-Wszystko jest w porządku. Gdy będę rozpatrywać kontrakt to wezmę pod uwagę twoje informacje. Nic więcej nie mogę obiecać.- Skiną i wiedziała, że nic więcej od niego nie uzyska.

A/N: Gorąco dziękuję jedynej osobie która zostawiła komentarz. Słońce znasz mój mail, to podaj mi adres a wyślę ci ciasteczka :) A dla tych którzy nigdy nie doszli dalej niż rozdział 3 informacja... Następy przystanek ROMY!


	5. Chapter 5

NOTATKA:

Chciałabym was uprzedzić, że nie mogę wysyłać następnych rozdziałów do lutego. Chcę wszystkich uprzedzić którzy tu ewentualnie zaglądają i interesują się "Aktorką" oraz bardzo bardzo was przeprosić za całe czekanie. Wiem, że 137 os. przeczytało pierwszy rozdział i nawet nie wiecie ile to dla mnie znaczy. Ktoś się moją pisaniną zainteresował!

Podziękowania należą się:

Grisznak- IW; Veredna; Tabbcia: Herszel; Evil/Mysza; DaiHelsing; Sakura Yuki; Czytelniczka; Hybryda... Byłoby więcej gdybyście zostawili po sobie ślad.

Do zobaczenia w Nowym Roku 2007!

Wasza Yezabel


End file.
